Somewhere That's Not Quite Green
by Lost-Blue-Phantom
Summary: To think all this lead from a little question. She wasn't quite Audrey, and he wasn't quite Seymour. Syelle.


**A/N: It's another Syelle oneshot. This has been in the works for a few weeks now. We're performing Little Shop of Horrors in the Spring, and I started writing this. So, I hope you guys enjoy reading it, and the parody in the title.**

**Disclaimer: Sorry, don't own Heroes.**

* * *

"Can I ask you something?" Elle asked him, swooping over his shoulder like a playful little bird. Sy- no Gabriel- turned around and smiled softly at his little blond angel. She gave him a gentle zap. It was playful and light.

He took a deep breath and then paused. He had been about to, "Anything." But that wasn't quite true yet. He wasn't ready to answer some questions for her just yet. It wasn't her fault. There were some questions like, "Why did you kill your mother?" or "How many people have you killed?" or "Hey, you know since Peter's your brother, that means Nathan is your brother too, right?" that he really did not want her to know the answers to.

"Gabriel?" She prompted him softly, stroking his hair. Then, she zapped him again for good measure. "Are you still with me?" Her blue eyes sparkled mischievously, and she smiled at him. "Now, can I ask you that question?" He nodded, feeling a knot of apprehension form in his stomach. Whatever it was, he knew she couldn't judge him. It's not like she could. "What's your favorite musical?"

He burst out laughing. She looked at him, scandalously. "Elle, it's not you, I swear." He said while laughing. He couldn't believe he was so terrified of a question, which ended up not being all that important. "Where'd this come up anyway? I thought you had read everything about me in my file." He asked her, still chuckling.

"You could read everything in my file, and it still wouldn't tell you what my favorite color is." Elle retorted childishly, crossing her arms and pouting. "My file would tell you that I'm 5'5 and one hundred and fifty five pounds." He lifted his eyebrows at her. "By the way, my favorite color is blue." Like he couldn't guess. He drew one arm around her waist. "Don't touch me." She said childishly. They both knew she didn't mean it.

"If you say so," he said slyly, taking back his hand from the spot on her waist and walking away. Elle stood there, dumbfounded before running after him and snaking her arms around his back. He smirked, as she slipped through his arms so she was facing him. "And if you really want to know, I don't have a favorite musical."

She gasped, "How could you not? I only watched musicals as a kid." He lifted an eyebrow. He could've sworn all she did as a kid was have her memory erased. He felt bad as he thought that. It was an uncalled for thought. Perhaps the Haitian decided to let her keep those memories, just a taste of happiness to hold on to. Or perhaps he didn't know they were there.

She looked down at her feet. "Daddy wouldn't let me watch anything. Well, any real T.V. Just like, The Price is Right and stuff. Glasses always felt really sorry for me, so he brought me all these videos and DVDs he had at home," she said quietly. He placed a finger under her chin and tilted her head upward. She looked like the kid who had their hand caught in the cookie jar. "I never told anyone that before," she admitted.

A warm feeling swept over him. They were so similar, even if they seemed different on the outside. They both had daddy issues, they both were warped by their parents, and they both solely confided things to one another. Oh, and there was their respective pasts with H.R.G, but Gabriel figured that didn't count. He was glad that they finally had their chance to start over. He had loved her since the moment she had walked into his store, zapping the rope he was dangling from, and holding a broken watch.

He owed her his life, and so much more than that. He also believed he could entitle her to that shred of happiness she had been denied so often. "So what's your favorite musical?" He decided to wade into territory he knew wasn't quite safe yet. She looked up at him smiling, her eyes shining with an emotion he could not place. It was something like gratitude, but he wasn't quite sure.

"Little Shop of Horrors," she told him excitedly. "Can we watch it, Gabriel? Can we, please?" How could he say no to those bright blue eyes, and the little pout? He couldn't. He nodded. "Thank you!" She squealed, wrapping her arms around him. "Is there anywhere we can watch it? Is there anyway to get it?"

"There's a little Blockbuster down the street. I bet it's there," Gabriel mused. "I have a little apartment in the building. We could call it ours, if you want," he added hastily. She smiled at him, her eyes sparkling. She didn't have to say anything; he already knew her answer was going to be yes.

It was a few moments later, they were curled up on his couch, a blanket draped over them. His arms were around her, and her head was nestled in his chest. She was tracing letters into his chest. _T . . . H . . . A . . . N . . . K._ He twined his fingers with hers. "You're welcome." He murmured.

Gabriel smiled as Elle began singing along softly to the title song. Admittedly, he was first struck by how much he looked like Rick Moranis. He could empathize with Seymoure's plight, being abandoned by his parents, and adopted by someone that didn't really wanted him, and saw him as a nobody.

Elle watched the television flicker off of Gabriel's stoic face. She touched his cheek gently, and he didn't move. She looked back at the television screen. She felt like she was just like Audrey. Constantly shunted from guy to guy, guys that treated her poorly, and never appreciated her. She watched as Audrey began to sing "Somewhere That's Green".

"I know Seymour's the greatest. But I'm dating a semi-sadist." Ellen Greene's voice rang out into their room. She could feel the vibration of Gabriel's chuckle against her ear. She couldn't smile. This song always made her tear-up when she was younger, and cry when she was old enough to understand what the song was about.

"And I dream of a place, where we could be together at last," Elle sang quietly. "A matchbook of our own, a fence of real chain link. A grill out on the patio, disposal in the sink. A washer and a dryer, and an ironing machine. In a tract house that we share, somewhere that's green." Elle's voice hitched slightly, as the tears sprung to her eyes. She could feel Gabriel shift against her, and she looked up at him. He had moved, so that he could look at her better.

"Elle?" He asked her quietly, stroking her hair softly. "We can stop watching if you want to." She shook her head, briefly closing her eyes and letting the tears trail softly down her cheeks. "Are you sure you want to keep watching?" He asked, wiping her tears away. She nodded. "If you say so," he murmured into her hair.

Neither of them was sure how long it had been, before Seymour had pulled Audrey out of the jaws of Audrey II. "How is she okay after that?" Gabriel asked incredulously, looking between Elle and Audrey and Seymour.

"In the original, Audrey nearly gets eaten by the plant. Seymour pulls her out of the jaws of the plant, but she dies, singing a reprise of Somewhere That's Green. Seymour feeds her to Audrey II, in order to get to 'somewhere that's green'," Elle explained, never taking her eyes off of the television.

"What happens to Seymour?" Gabriel asked in a hushed tone. "Does he live? Does he die?" He couldn't help but trace a pattern on her cheek. "And Audrey II?" He hear Elle's soft giggle, and he nuzzled her neck. Her giggles turned into peals of laughter.

"If there's a Little Shop production around here, maybe we could go see it?" Elle asked coyly, once her giggles had subsided. Gabriel planted a soft kiss on her lips. "I'll take that as a yes," she said, smiling. "Ooh, wait, Seymour and Audrey II are about to face off, we have to watch this!" He couldn't watch it though. He could only watch her. Once the plant was successfully vanquished, and everything was right in the world, Elle turned to look up at him. "Well?" She asked.

"I liked that. I'd be willing to watch another one of your favorites," he said, planting another soft kiss son her lips. He could feel her smile against his lips. "Can I ask you something?" He whispered into her ear.

She tensed slightly. What could he possibly want to ask her? "Yeah, Gabriel?" She asked quietly, listening to his heart beat. It reassured her, slightly. His warm hand on her hair also lulled her a bit. She loved him unconditionally, and was glad that they finally got a chance to start over.

"When this is over, and my mother and father have stopped warring against each other . . . would you be willing to go somewhere that's green? Far away from all of this? With a white picket fence, a dog, and two kids?" She looked up at him, blue eyes shining. He smiled. She didn't even have to say anything; he already knew what she was going to say.

* * *

As he poured the kerosene on her, he could only think one thing. _I'm sorry it's not green, Elle. _"I'm sorry Elle," he whispered, as her body went up in flames, ignoring the one tear that fell.

* * *

**What'd you guys think of the ending? I hoped it was good enough! Review, please? **


End file.
